A Mother's Greatest Fear (Short story)
by Kirtha Tiwele
Summary: A couple days after the twins being born Kumkio has a nightmare about her boys.


This story is a non-profit fan-based story.

Dragonball, Dragonball z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama

DragonBall is Owned by TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd. and Licensed by FUNimation Productions, Ltd..

All Rights Reserved.

DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT and all logos, character names and

distinctive likenesses thereof are trademarks of TOEI ANIMATION, Ltd.

Author's Note: This is taken from Kumkio's point of view.

**A Mother's Greatest Fear**

We had just gotten done eating dinner, Kale like normal had fallen asleep within my arms while he was enjoying his meal. Goku placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him and smiled. "Looks like someone is worn out."

I nod, "Yeah, Daikon and Evil gave him a work out of a life time." He leans down into the playpen to pick up Daikon as he gives off a small yawn. Goku giggles at his son as he rubs his cheek against his son's cheek. Daikon raised his hands up, pushed his father's face away from him, and gave him a small glare. I walk over and look to Daikon, "Alright little one, its bed time for you." He glared at me.

"Now, Daikon, be nice to your mommy. And listen to her." Daikon looked to his father and gave him raspberries. I sigh, "Why don't you rock him a bit dear while I put Kale down in the crib." Goku nods at her as he heads to the babies room with me in tail. He sits down in the rocking chair within the room. I walk over, lay Kale softly down in his crib, and tuck the blankets around him. I smile at him and the sight of Goku and Daikon together, "We have some great boys." Goku nods to me as Daikon slowly starts to fall asleep in his father's arms. After a few moments of rocking Daikon had fallen asleep in his father's arms. Goku got up and placed him into the crib next to his little brother. I gaze into the crib looking down to my twins. My tail had removed from around my waist and wrapped around Goku's tail. He smile at me as he puts an arm around me, "Come on dear, even mother's need their sleep." I leaned down and gave the twins a good night kiss before I walked out and went to the bedroom. Goku followed behind her, he closed the door and turned out the lights. Once he reached the bedroom, I tackled him. I leaned up and gave him a kiss then rested my head against his chest, "We are very lucky parents to have great children. And they don't have to go through the trails we had to." Goku wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. He held me close to him as I nuzzled against his neck. He softly purrs at me as I join in and purr in return. He carried me over to the bed, where he laid me down. I snuggled into his hold as we both slowly fell asleep in each other's arms. Half way through the night, I started to stir within the bed. I was having a nightmare that I could not wake up from.

_***Dream world***_

"Damn it! She's too strong, how the hell is this possible!?" I yelled out as a Super Saiyan five. Goku coughed up some blood, "I don't know. I didn't know there was someone even stronger then me or Shadow." We both were badly damaged but we weren't going to give up on the fight we had children that needed to be protected. I wasn't going to let some monster get her paws on my children. I could hear the twins crying within the house, they could feel both their father's and my high ki levels from outside. If it wasn't for this monster wanting to kill my babies, I would have run to their side and calmed them. However, this woman was strong, I looked to Goku, and I could tell he wasn't going to give up either. I couldn't help but wonder where everyone else was and why had no one come to help us. I looked back to the demon looking woman, "Why have you come here woman? What do you want from us?"

She looked to me as she licked her lips. We were unable to damage the woman but she was able to hurt us badly. She started to laugh out, "I have come for the blood of the pure and innocent. You just happen to have two of them. Which I will be taking from you. Just hand over the children and I'll spare your lives."

Goku and I snarled out, "Hell NO!"

"I would rather die then hand over my children to you, demon!" I added

She smirked at us, "Then so be it. I am going to enjoy this meal." Goku managed to stand up as he powered up a strong Kamehameha wave. The strongest he had every charged up, he was putting everything into this attack. She just stood there as if it was nothing. When he fired the attack at her, she just took it full force. When the dust settled she was undamaged by it. Goku tsked as he collapsed and falling from his Super Saiyan ten all the way down to his normal form. She walked towards the house; I was all that was left. Goku was completely out of ki to even mange to move. That last attack took everything out of him. I powered up my twin blades in hope that it will stop her. I charged her while screaming out. She turned and looked at me as my blades stank into her. She just smirked at the fetal attack on her. She reached out and grabbed me by the back of the head, "I'm going to make you suffer, woman." She grinned evilly at me, "You can watch your babies die right before your eyes." She laughed as she dragged me by my hair with her to where the children were crying. She walked into their bedroom, when my eyes gazed up the twins something within me snapped. I tried with every once in my body to fight. However, my attempt was broken short when she snapped my back. She patted my cheek, "Now, no dying on me. You don't get to die until I say so." Kale and Daikon lay in their crib wailing their heads off. When she looked into the crib, I could feel the fear roll off my children. Tears of pain and sorrow started to fall from my face. The pain from my body gone but the pain for being helpless to protect my children from this monster. She reached into the crib to take pick up Kale. Daikon being stronger then his brother wasn't going to let this woman take his brother without a fight. He jumped up at her and bites down onto her arm causing her to fling him away from her. He went flying and slammed hard against the wall. "DAIKON!" I screamed out as I saw my baby hit the wall hard. He falls to the floor, not moving. She looked and laughed at Daikon's poor attempt to protect his brother. Kale's screams rang through out the house, which made both of us look to him. She tsked, "Noisy brat." she said before she sank her teeth into his throat. Kale's wails slowly dying off as the life from his eyes faded from him. "NOOOO! KALE!" tears now following from me. It was painful to watch this monster, as she would devour my children right in front of me. Once she finished her meal, she looked to me, "Thank you for the meal, Saiyan." She walked over and took a hold of my chin, "The demon goddess, Aerona. Will return to feed again upon your children."

_***End of Dream world***_

I sat up in the bed as I looked around to find herself next to Goku in our bed together. I started to feel safe next to him but then I thought about my babies. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the boy's room. Goku tossed in the bed upon me leaving the bed. Once I reached their crib, I looked in to find both of my boys sound asleep, right where I had left them before going to sleep. I reached in and rubbed each of their cheeks, then gave them both a sound kiss. Tears started to fall from my eyes as I stared upon my boys. I slowly slide down against their crib. I was thankful that my boys were alive and unharmed. After a few moments of standing there and rubbing their cheeks, a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I jumped against his hold, in fear of someone trying to take me way from my babies again. As I felt his tail around me and as I took in his scent. I relaxed at knowing that it was just my mate. "It's okay, dear." I turned into his hold so I was facing him and I rested my head against his chest. All reserve I had within me was lost within his arms. He picked me up as I start to cry within his arms. He carried me back to our bedroom where he laid us down. He never let me go, his tail wrapped around mine as he held me close to him. He never once asked what happened; all he cared about was that his mate was distressed. His only goal was to calm me down and to be there for me. I cried for hours within his arms. After awhile I was finally able to fall back to sleep as I held onto him tightly, and he never let go of me throughout the whole night.


End file.
